


Could It Be Magic

by fffan201



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Creamcakes, Love, M/M, barlliams, outting, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffan201/pseuds/fffan201
Summary: This is a OneShot about Gary & RobbieInspired by Gary's surprise appearance in a shopping Center.#LetItShineGreets   ;-)





	Could It Be Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Take That / Barlliams story I post here. Besides, English is not my first language, but I am willing to improve. If something shouldn't sound quite correct, please don't condemn me.

Today it will finally happen. While clouds separated over England and the sun sent their warm rays towards the earth, it seemed to be the absolute perfect day for that. A day of unforgettable should be. While the pop star Gary Barlow had been organizing the greatest preoccupation for a very specific person in his life for days, he could not really be happier, and he wanted to share this one moment with the whole world. Even if he did it in private and small circles, it would get out sooner or later. Why should not Gary take this idea out in public? Because that would make things easier and he wouldn't have to hide anymore. After Gary had sent this one person for shopping, giving him a ten-minute lead, he finally put his idea into Action.

 

Shortly before the singer arrived at the shopping center, Gary had a piano set up by some men in the middle of the square and then, after a few minutes, stepped onto the instrument. Because of the many curious looks that watched the current happenings, he was wearing a mask so that no one could recognize him so quickly. A mask that ironically even showed his own face. As soon as Gary sat in front of his favorite instrument, he immediately began to sound the melody of one of his favorite songs. After playing the instrumental intro, Gary took off the mask and began to sing the song Could It Be Magic before the quite surprised, applauding and partly raging audience. When he arrived at the first line of the chorus, he almost cried out of his lungs. 

_\- Baby I Want You Come, Come, Come Into My Arms –_

Actually, Gary did not do something like that, but only so he could reach the attention of a certain person. It was not long before this longed-for person came to the railing on the first floor, so he finally looked. It was someone that everybody really knew. ...Robbie Williams.

 

No sooner had Gary found his more than visibly surprised friend, he immediately stopped singing.

"Gaz? What ...what are you doing here?" Robbie wanted to know what this was all about.

"What does it look like?" Gary could only ask.

"That you want to get rid of all the crazy women." Robbie said cheekily

„If you already want to know what has to go everything here, then you must already come down to me." Gary insisted that the younger one change the floor and go to his side.

"Come up to me." Robbie laughed, not understanding why he did not make a Romeo and climb up to him.

"Now come on. Don't be so shy. ...For what I plan, I need you now down here with me. Please."

As Robbie did not react to Gary's demands and requests, all the many and present people here encouraged him, with increasing applause and with loud shouts, to go to Gary's side. What he finally did and therefore fought through the masses. No sooner had Robbie managed to find a way through the crowd and he entered the big square shortly afterwards, his gaze fell over to Gary, who was now standing on the piano and grinning at him broadly.

"Well, there I am. What do you need me for?"

"It's easy. You just have to answer me a simple question."

"You're doing this here, just to ask me a question? And what do you want to ask me now?"

Before Gary asked him the question, which had been lying on his tongue for weeks, months, and even years, he finally turned to all the people present here, and at first talked about what it was all about "What I reveal to you now is the absolute one hundred percent truth. Some of you, it will certainly not surprise and therefore it makes no sense to deny it any longer. ...I, Gary Barlow, hereby confess to me openly to my homosexuality. Yes. You all heard correctly. I'm gay! You shouldn't think of me, but now that I am doing this only to beat the press a snap, or only on publicity. No. I just want to tell you all that I want to embrace the whole world at the moment and share my whole happiness with her. ...And that with a very special person in my life. I really love this man more than anything and do not want to lose him anymore. Without him, I would be worth only half today. He hasn't only made me to a better man, he has changed my life from the ground up to the good. ...With this wonderful guy I've been together for six years now and I fall in love with him every day. So it is also time to not only make it known, but to seriously ask me if he would ever marry me and so I just ask quite easily. ...Robbie Williams, will you marry me? "

 

The fact that Gary ever appeared in public and before all the people here as gay, came for Robbie now more than surprising. He hadn't expected that at all. So the entertainer stood now as frozen and couldn't even turn his slightly watery and gloomy gaze away from Gary. This little speech, and, of course, the question whether he wanted to marry him, made him speechless more than anything else. While he lacked any motor skills to be able to react in any way, his little friend in the meantime went to his knees before him and asked him the question a second time.

"Rob. I love you really about everything. More than you think. I want to spend my remaining life with you. With you become old. You're not just my best friend, you're my inspiration. ...My life. ...So how does it look? Do you want to go to Las Vegas with me and marry me?"

When Gary had finished his little personal speech to him, Robbie couldn't refuse a tear and instead of giving him an oral answer, he circled the piano and hurried to climb the instrument. As soon as he was at his lover's side, Robbie pressed his lips to Gary's without warning and gave him the longest, most intimate and passionate kiss for a long time. While the two of them kissed for a feeling of eternity, the crowd made a general and the very popular "Aww!" the round, where it ended in a gigantic applause.

After less than two three minutes, Robbie and Gary solved something from each other and Robbie finally brought the words to which Gary was already waiting more than longingly: "Yes. I want ...and only you! "

 

END


End file.
